Following up on prior work that identified the perineural microenvironment as a regulator of hair follicle stem cells, we have conducted further experiments investigating the long-term impact of denervation on hair follicle stem cells. Moreover, we have identified that sensory touch domes and the Merkel cells housed there are also regulated by associated sensory neurons. In other experiments we have used genetic fate mapping to demonstrate that touch domes are a novel and distinct cell lineage within the skin maintained by their own stem cell population. Finally we have conducted investigations into the association between the perivascular microenvironment and cutaneous stem cells.